Asajj Ventress
Asajj Ventress war eine Dunkle Jedi, die zur Zeit der Klonkriege Graf Dooku und seiner Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme diente. Auf dem Planeten Rattatak, auf der Krieg zum Alltag gehörte, wurde Asajj Ventress einer Jedi-Ausbildung unterzogen, die jedoch aufgrund des Todes ihres Meisters abgebrochen werden musste. Sie schloss sich der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme an und diente dabei überwiegend dem Sith-Lord Dooku. Ihr Wunsch, seine Schülerin zu werden, sollte sich niemals erfüllen. Sie machte den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi für ihr Scheitern verantwortlich und zog es heran, ihn zu jagen und zu töten. Später sollte sie erfahren, dass sie für Dooku nur eine geringfügige Rolle in einer viel größeren Handlung spielte. Nach seinem Verrat an ihr, zog sie sich ins Exil zurück und kehrte niemals wieder. Biografie Frühe Jahre Asajj Ventress lebte zusammen mit ihren Eltern auf dem Planeten Rattatak. Da dies eine Welt war, auf der sich Krieger und Soldaten gegenseitig bekämpften, lernte Ventress die Ereignisse eines andauernden Krieges bereits im Kindesalter kennen. Niemals hatten die Bewohner Rattataks Unterstützung von der Galaktischen Republik erhalten und statt Frieden zu schließen, fanden die Rattataki immer neue Möglichkeiten, um einander zu töten. Ventress' Eltern gelang es zu dieser Zeit, auf der südlichen Halbkugel des Planeten eine große Armee zusammenzustellen, die dem Zweck dienen sollte, den Widerstand der feindlichen Rattataki-Partei zu brechen und sämtliche Krieger zu töten. Doch bevor Ventress' Eltern ihren Eroberungsfeldzug beginnen konnten, wurden sie von dem Kriegsherren Osika Kirske getötet. So wurde Ventress, die Kirskes Angriff entkommen und somit überleben konnte, nicht nur zu Vollwaisen, sondern musste sich im folgenden Kriegsverlauf selbst versorgen. Jedi-Ausbildung left|thumb|Ventress' Meister, [[Ky Narec, stirbt.]] Einige Zeit nach dem Verlust ihrer Eltern traf Ventress auf den Jedi Ky Narec, der auf Rattatak notlanden musste. Als er das Potenzial für die Macht in der jungen Ventress wahrnahm, nahm er sie zu seiner Schülerin und bildete sie in den Wegen der Jedi-Ritter aus. Gemeinsam kämpften sie zwischen den Fronten der kriegerischen Rattataki-Parteien, führten die Armeen zusammen und brachten den Frieden. Doch als Osika Kirske hörte, dass der Jedi und Ventress geheimnisvolle Fähigkeiten einsetzten, schloss er mit den Kriegsherren einen Pakt, um sie beide zu töten. Der Plan ging jedoch nur teilweise auf, da Kirske und seinen Truppen lediglich die Ermordung von Ky Narec gelang. Ventress überlebte, nahm das Lichtschwert ihres Meisters als Erinnerung an sich und stiftete gegen die Kriegsherren einen neuen Krieg an. Da Ventress' Jedi-Ausbildung nicht vollendet werden konnte, besaß sie zwar einen fortgeschrittenen Umgang mit der Macht, doch konnte sie ihren Zorn nicht kontrollieren. Zusammen mit ihrer Armee vollführte Ventress einen Rachefeldzug gegen die Mörder ihres Jedi-Meisters und tötete jeden, der sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Osika Kirske, Mörder ihrer Eltern und Initiator des Mordes an Ky Narec, ließ Ventress jedoch am Leben. Sie nahm ihn zu ihrem Gefangenen und nachdem Ventress den Planeten eroberte baute sie Rattatak wieder auf. Kirske wurde als Sklave von Ventress in ihrer eigens errichteten Festung festgehalten und obwohl er einige Aufstände und Morde innerhalb der Festung vornahm, ließ Ventress ihn am Leben. Der Anblick an Kirske rief in Ventress immer wieder Wut und Hass hervor, was sie sich erhalten wollte. Klonkriege Dunkle Jedi thumb|Asajj Ventress als [[Dookus Handlanger.]] Als Dooku kurz nach Beginn des Klonkrieges im Jahr 22 VSY zu ihrer Heimatwelt kam, wollte er anfangs nur einen neuen Verbündeten für die Konföderation finden. Asajj Ventress verkleidete sich und empfing Dooku in einer Gladiatorenarena auf Rattatak. Dort stellte sie dem Grafen einige der stärksten Geschöpfe ihrer Heimatwelt vor, die gegeneinander kämpften. Während des Schauspiels deckte Dooku jedoch die wahre Identität seines Gegenübers auf und sprach seine Bewunderung für Asajj aus. Dooku zeigte sich jedoch weitaus mehr beeindruckt, als Asajj in die Arena sprang und mithilfe der Macht und ihren Lichtschwertern alle Geschöpfe besiegte. Später forderte Dooku sie zu einem Trainingskampf heraus, um die Fähigkeiten der Dunklen Jedi zu erproben. Obwohl Asajj im direkten Kampf gegen Dooku scheiterte, sah er in ihr einen großen Nutzen als Handlanger. Nachdem sich auch Darth Sidious, der den Trainingskampf im Hintergrund mitverfolgte, von Asajjs Künsten beeindruckt zeigte, erhielt sie von Dooku zwei neue Lichtschwerter, da ihre alten im Kampf zerstört worden waren. Diese Schwerter, mit rubinroten Klingen ausgestattet, gehörten ursprünglich einer ehemaligen Schülerin von Dooku selbst, genannt Komari Vosa. Außerdem bekam Asajj ihre erste Mission anvertraut, bei der sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Jedi Anakin Skywalker begeben sollte. Mission auf Ruul Noch bevor sich Asajj auf die Jagd nach dem jungen Skywalker machte, wurde sie von dem Grafen einem intensiven Training unterzogen. Dooku nutzte Asajj Ventress' Schwächen und Ängste dazu aus, um ihren Hass weiter anzustacheln und sie somit noch gefährlicher für die Jedi werden zu lassen. Kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch zum Mond Ruul, wo Ventress ein Treffen zwischen abtrünnigen Jedi und Mace Windu stören sollte, erinnerte Dooku sie daran, dass es die Jedi waren, die ihren Meister Ky Narec einst im Stich ließen. Getrieben von ihrem Hass reiste sie nach Ruul, um Mace Windu zu töten und die abtrünnigen Jedi von den Ansichten der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zu überzeugen. In einem ersten Kampf gegen die Abtrünnigen tötete Ventress die Jedi Mira und ergriff daraufhin die Flucht. Während Mace Windu von den abtrünnigen Jedi dazu beschuldigt wurde, Ventress als Attentäterin angeheuert zu haben, tauchte Ventress in der selben Nacht erneut auf. Sie wurde von Rhad Tarn gefunden und ihn einen Kampf verwickelt. Ventress nutzte die Gelegenheit, um den jungen Jedi auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht zu bekehren, was ihr auch gelang. Kurz darauf kamen Tarn Sian Jeisel und K'Kruhk zu Hilfe. Ventress war den Jedi kämpferisch überlegen und als sie K'Kruhk den Todesstoß verpassen wollte, mischte sich Mace Windu in den Kampf ein. Durch ihn wurde Ventress zurückgedrängt, sodass sie schließlich die Flucht ergreifen musste. Statt wie von Dooku aufgetragen, die abtrünnigen Jedi zu bekehren und Windu zu töten, bewirkte Ventress Auftritt auf Ruul das Gegenteil. Durch sie erhielten Jeisel und K'Kruhk eine Darbietung der Brutalität von den Machenschaften der Konföderation, so dass sie sich dazu entschieden, sich wieder dem Jedi-Orden anzuschließen. Giftgas auf Ohma-D'un thumb|left|Ventress kämpft auf [[Ohma-D'un gegen Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] In der zehnten Woche nach der Schlacht von Geonosis reiste Asajj Ventress zusammen mit dem Kopfgeldjäger Durge als Partner zum Naboo-Mond Ohma-D'un, um dort in Dookus Auftrag eine chemische Massenvernichtungswaffe der Konföderation an den dort lebenden Gungan-Kolonien zu erproben. Ferner sollten sie einen Konvoi des tödlichen Giftgases über dem Planeten Naboo zum Absturz bringen. Während der Tests auf Ohma-D'un verloren sämtliche Gungans ihr Leben und aufgrund der daraus resultierenden mangelnden Kommunikation zwischen den Gungan-Kolonien und Bos Nass auf Naboo, wurden die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Zule Xiss und Glaive entsandt, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Zunächst kämpfte Durge alleine gegen die Jedi, bis sich Ventress überraschend in den Kampf einmischte und dabei Glaive enthauptete. Letztendlich waren Ventress und Durge gezwungen, die Flucht zu ergreifen, da Anakin Skywalker die Transporter mit dem Gift zerstörte und somit den Anschlag auf Naboo vereitelte. Obwohl die Mission von Dooku als gescheitert betrachtet wurde, war es ein wichtiger Kampf für Asajj, da sie hier zum ersten Mal gegen Obi-Wan kämpfte und somit glaubte, dessen Schwächen erkannt zu haben. thumb|Asajj Ventress und [[Durge auf Queyta.]] Rund eineinhalb Monate später traf Asajj Ventress auf dem Planeten Queyta abermals auf den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Zusammen mit Durge sollte Ventress auf Queyta das Gegenmittel für die chemische Massenvernichtungswaffe finden und zu Dooku bringen. Als sie das Mittel in einer auf einem Lavastrom treibenden Chemiefabrik entdeckten, wurden Ventress und Durge nicht nur von Obi-Wan, sondern auch durch die Jedi-Meister Knol Ven'nari, Jon Antilles, Nico Diath und Fay aufgehalten. Während ihrer Flucht konnten Ventress und Durge nacheinander die Jedi-Meister töten, bis Ventress selbst von einem Machtstoss von Fay überwältigt wurde. So gelangte Obi-Wan in den Besitz des Gegenmittels. Als Ventress wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, verletzte sie Fay schwer und reiste zusammen mit Durge ab. Sie verschonte das Leben Obi-Wans, da sie ihn nach Dookus Anweisung nicht töten durfte. Allerdings schwor sie ihm, ihn bei ihrem nächsten Treffen zu töten. Kampf auf Yavin IV thumb|left|Asajj und [[Anakin Skywalker duellieren sich auf Yavin IV.]] Später reiste Asajj Ventress mit ihrem Schiff nach Muunilinst, wo sie direkt in eine Raumschlacht zwischen den Streitkräften der Galaktischen Republik und der Konföderation hineingeriet. Als sie dort auf Anakin Skywalker traf, lenkte sie dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, sodass er ihr in seinem Jedi-Sternjäger bis zum Dschungelmond Yavin IV folgte. Nach ihrer Landung auf dem Dschungelmond beseitigte Asajj mithilfe der Macht heimlich die Klonkrieger, die Anakin gefolgt waren, und sorgte dafür, dass Anakin vollkommen auf sich alleine gestellt war. Anschließend eröffnete sie das Lichtschwertduell mit dem Padawan. Der Kampf erstreckte sich über die Baumwipfeln des Dschungelmondes und verlief durch die Ruinen eines alten Tempels bis zu einem tiefen Vorsprung, wo Anakin sein Lichtschwert verlor. Allerdings gelang es Anakin, eines von Asajjs Lichtschwertern zu erobern und den Kampf fortzusetzen. Schließlich wurde Anakin von seinem Zorn übermannt und ließ Asajj die Klippe hinab stürzen. Durch den Sturz zog sich Asajj zwar schwere Verletzungen zu, doch überlebte sie und kehrte kurze Zeit später zu Dooku zurück. Entführung von Obi-Wan Kenobi thumb|Asajj Ventress foltert [[Alpha-17.]] Im Jahr 21 VSY, 15 Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis, sorgte Asajj Ventress dafür, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi im Zuge der Schlacht von Jabiim entführt wurde. Als sich Obi-Wan gegen einen Angriff der Jabiimi-Rebellen verteidigte und einen Trupp Soldaten aus einem umgestürzten AT-TE-Kampfläufer retten wollte, explodierte die Maschine vor den Augen seines Schülers Anakin und fortan wurde Obi-Wan zu den vielen in der Schlacht gefallenen Jedi hinzugezählt. In Wirklichkeit wurden er und Alpha-17 von Ventress entführt und in ihre Festung auf Rattatak eingesperrt. Dort folterte sie Obi-Wan und Alpha-17, um den Standort der zentralen medizinischen Anlagen der Galaktischen Republik in Erfahrung zu bringen. Da ihre Gefangenen jedoch schwiegen und selbst sehr schmerzvollen Foltertechniken trotzten, sah sie vor, die Schmerzen weiter zu erhöhen. Sie wollte sogar den Tod Obi-Wans in Kauf nehmen, obwohl dies von Dooku ausdrücklich untersagt wurde. Asajj Ventress spielte ständig um die Gunst ihres Auftraggebers Dooku. Sie erhoffte sich durch ihre Dienste, den Lohn zu erhalten und die Schülerin von Dooku zu werden. Sie wusste dabei nicht, dass Dooku selbst der Schüler von Darth Sidious war und sie niemals einem neuen Meister zugewiesen werden sollte. Stattdessen betrachtete sie Obi-Wan als ihren Konkurrenten, da er ihrer Meinung nach sofort von Dooku als Schüler angenommen werden würde, sollte er sich der Konföderation anschließen und der Dunklen Seite zuwenden. Nachdem Ventress erfuhr, dass es Obi-Wan und Alpha-17 gelungen war, aus ihrer Zelle auszubrechen und zusammen mit Osika Kirske zu fliehen, geriet sie in Rage und nahm hastig die Verfolgung auf. Zu ihrem Entsetzten stellte sie auch noch fest, dass Obi-Wan das Lichtschwert ihres ehemaligen Meisters, Ky Narec, entwendete und nun für sich beanspruchte. Obi-Wan gelang jedoch die Flucht von Rattatak und Ventress sah Ky Narecs Lichtschwert als großen Verlust an. Weitere Missionen thumb|left|Ventress auf Christophsis. Als die Armeen der Separatisten den Planeten Christophsis überrannten und die Truppen der Republik angriffen, befand sich Ventress ebenfalls auf dem Planeten und sorgte dafür, dass die beiden Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker zu ihr kamen. Auf dem Dach eines der vielen Gebäude auf Christophsis griff Ventress die beiden Jedi an. Obi-Wan und Anakin waren gezwungen den Rückzug anzutreten, als sie erkannten, dass der Kampf mit Ventress ein Ablenkungsmanöver war, damit die Konföderation weitere Truppenverstärkung auf dem Planeten absetzen konnte. Asajj verließ nach dem Kampf mit den Jedi den Planeten und flog mit der Trident nach Tatooine, um einen nächsten Auftrag auszuführen. thumb|Ventress kämpft mit Obi-Wan Um die Verhandlungen zwischen der Republik und dem Hutten-Clan zu stoppen, beauftragte Dooku Ventress damit Rotta, den Sohn des Hutten Jabbas, zu entführen. Die Dunkle Jedi brachte Jabbas Sohn auf den Planeten Teth, wo sie ihn in einem Kloster versteckt hielt. Einer kleinen Streitmacht republikanischer Truppen unter Führung von Anakin Skywalker gelang es, das Kloster einzunehmen und den jungen Hutten zu finden. Doch mussten sie es schnell aufgeben und Anakin und mussten den Hutten retten, während die Klone Zeit schinden sollten. Ventress versuchte Anakin und seinen Padawan Ashoka aufzuhalten, konnte sie aber nicht davon abhalten zu entkommen. Währenddessen kam ist Verstärkung für die Klonkrieger, die somit gerettet wurden. Ventress kämpfte mit Obi-Wan, der die Verstärkung anführte, unterlag jedoch, konnte aber fliehen. Als die Republik die wichtigste separatistische Schiffswerft angriff, dachte der dortige Aufseher, es war Juhm, er habe die Jedi, die den Angriff leiteten, gefangen. Um das Dahinscheiden der hochrangigen Generäle zu sehen, reisten Dooku und Ventress nach Gowri, wo die Schiffswerft war. Als sie alles in Trümmern vorfanden, tötete Ventress, die ihm zuvor als Verstärkung angbeoten wurde, auf Befehl von Dooku den Aufseher. Einige Zeit danach wurde Ventress mit einer Spionagemission auf Kamino beauftragt. Als General Grievous eine Angriffsflotte der Separatisten dorthin führte, um die Kloneinrichtungen der Republik anzugreifen, nahm die Dunkle Jedi mit dem Droiden-General Kontakt auf und erstattete ihm Bericht. Der Angriff auf Kamino konnte jedoch von Seiten der Republik abgewendet werden. thumb|Ventress auf Rogusa Ventress' Meister, Graf Dooku, befahl ihr, die Toydarianer davon zu überzeugen, sich den Separatisten anzuschließen. Als Yoda davon erfuhr, wettete er mit Ventress: Wenn er ihren Truppen entkommen konnte, sollten sich die Toydarianer und ihr König Katuunko der Republik im Krieg anschließen; wenn nicht, würden sie den Separatisten folgen. Als Asajjs Plan scheiterte und all ihre Droiden von Yoda und seinen Männern zerstört wurden, griff sie kurzerhand zum Lichtschwert und versuchte, Katuunko zu erstechen. Jedoch musste sie später feststellen, dass sie Yoda nicht gewachsen war. Er verhinderte den Tod von Katuunko, indem er ihr mithilfe der Macht die Lichtschwerter stahl. Die Befreiung von Nute Gunray Nachdem Nute Gunray von Padmé Amidala auf dem Planeten Rodia gefangen genommen wurde, wurde dieser an Bord des Sternzerstörers Tranquility gebracht und unter die Obhut von Luminara Unduli und Ahsoka Tano gestellt. Während Gunray in eine Arrestzelle gebracht wurde, plante man in einem anderen Winkel der Galaxis bereits dessen Befreiung: Darth Sidious wurde von Graf Dooku darüber informiert, dass ihr Verbündeter in die Hände der Jedi gefallen sei. Um zu verhindern, dass dieser Geheimnisse an die Jedi verrät, entsandte Dooku Asajj Ventress, um Gunray zu befreien. Während des Verhörs durch Luminara Unduli griffen feindliche Enterschiffe die Tranquility an, welche Super-Kampfdroiden an Bord schleusten. Der Angriff der Droiden war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver für Ventress; während des Kampfes konnte sie sich unbemerkt in den Maschinenraum der Tranquility schleichen und dort diverse Sprengladungen anbringen. Nach erheblichen Verlusten während der Verteidung der Tranquility gegen die Super-Kampfdroiden griff Luminara Unduli selbst in den Kampf ein und ließ dabei Ahsoka Tano zur Bewachung Nute Gunrays zurück. Ventress schnitt sich mit ihren beiden Laserschwertern durch die Schiffsdecks und tötete alle Klonkrieger, die mit Ahsoka Tano den Vizekönig bewachen sollten. Einzig Tano überlebte und stellte sich Ventress mutig entgegen, konnte jedoch dem massiven Angriff wenig entgegen setzen. Kurz darauf war Gunray befreit und Ahsoka Tano selbst in der Arrestzelle gefangen. thumb|left|Ventress im Kampf gegen [[Luminara Unduli und Ahsoka Tano]] In diesem Augenblick kehrte Luminara Unduli zurück. Während sie Ventress angriff, öffnete sie mit der Macht die Arrestzelle und befreite Tano, die ihrerseits sich sofort auf die Attentäterin stürzte. In diesem Moment zündeten die Sprengladungen und legten nahezu das gesamte Schiff lahm. Durch einen gewagten Sprung in einen Turbolift, bei dem sie ihre beiden Laserschwerter in die Wand rammte und daran in die Tiefe glitt, entkam Ventress den Jedi. Luminara nahm sofort die Verfolgung auf und kurz darauf standen sich beide im Maschinenraum der Tranquility gegenüber. Ein erbitterter Kampf begann, in dem Luminara Unduli schließlich in die Tiefe stürzte und ihr Bein an einem Metallteil eingeklemmte. Als Ventress sah, dass die Jedi wehrlos war, wollte sie ihr ein schnelles Ende bereiten, jedoch griff Ahsoka Tano in diesem Moment überraschend in den Kampf ein. Mit Hilfe der Macht schleuderte sie Ventress davon und befreite die Jedi. Unduli und Tano flohen aus dem Maschinenraum, doch Ventress hatte noch ein Ass im Ärmel: Mit dem Druck einer Taste an ihrem Arm gab sie Captain Argyus ein Zeichen. Dieser überwältigte die Klonkrieger vor der Zelle von Nute Gunray und befreite den Vizekönig. Im allgemeinen Tumult stahlen sich beide an Bord eines Republikanischen Kreuzers davon, Asajj Ventress entkam in einer Rettungskapsel. Kurz darauf wurde die Rettungskapsel mit Ventress von Captain Argyus an Bord genommen. Während er selbstverliebt im Pilotensessel saß und glücklich war, den Vizekönig befreit zu haben, war er herablassend gegenüber der an Bord kommenden Ventress und versprach ihr, dass er Graf Dooku ihren Einsatz lobend erwähnen wird. Ventress stieß diesem ihr Lichtschwert in den Rücken und tötete ihn. Die Zygerrianer thumb|left|Ventress greift einen Transporter an. Als Dooku ein Bündnis mit den Zygerrianern einging, diese es jedoch brachen, brachen Dooku und Ventress nach Zygerria auf, um die Königin, Miraj Scintel, zu töten. Ventress sollte zu erst den Padawan töten, und Anakin Skywalker von der Königin wegzulocken, dieser wurde von ihr gefangen und als Leibwächter eingesetzt. Der Klon-Captain Rex und Obi-Wan Kenobi waren Sklaven auf Kadavo, während Ahsoka Tano eigene Sklavin der Königin war. Der Plan musste nicht vollführt werden, da sich Anakin nicht bei der Königin befand. So musste sie nicht gegen Ahsoka kämpfen und kam zum Thronsaal, wo Anakin mittlerweile eingetroffen war und sich um die Königin kümmerte, die im Steerben lag. Im Kamf mit Anakin verlor Ventress erneut eins ihrer Lichtschwerter. Als Dooku, der gegen eine hohe Wand geflogen war, sich wieder berappelte kämpfte anakin mit zwei Schwertern gegen die beiden Separatisten. Nach wenigen Sekunden sprang er aus dem Fenster auf den Solarsegler, den Ahsoka gestohlen hatte. Da die Jedi im Begriff waren das Volk von Kiros, von dem Dooku in der Öffentlichkeit behauptete, die Jedi hätten es im Verlaufe der Schlacht getötet, trafen sich Ventress und Grievous im Orbit übr Kadavo, um Dookus Namen zu schützen. Die beiden fanden eine Schlacht vor, inder Grievous den Raumkampf leiten würde und Ventress mit ihren Hyeänen die Station, das Umerziehungslager, bombardierte. Die Separatisten-Staffel sah sch einem Beschuss der Klone ausgesetzt, von denen einer eine Bombe traf und so alle, außer Ventress Trident, zerstörte. Grievous zog soich zurück, da die Separatisten Verstärkung bekamen. Ventress griff noch einen Transporter an, auf dem sich zahlreiche gerettete Sklaven und die Jedi befanden. Schließlich kam eine republikanische Jägerstaffel und zwang Ventress ebenfalls zum Rückzug. Kampf gegen Anakin thumb|Ventress jagt Obi-Wan auf einem [[Rancor.]] 20 VSY sollten Asajj Ventress und der Dunkle Jedi Tol Skorr im Auftrag von Dooku, den auf der Flucht befindlichen Jedi Quinlan Vos ausfindig machen. Ihre Jagd führte die beiden schließlich zu dem Wrack Titavian IV, einem ehemaligen Forschungsschiff der Intergalaktischen Zoologischen Gesellschaft. Dort entdeckten sie Quinlans Schiff, die Skorp-Ion und entführten es, sodass Quinlan Vos auf dem Wrack fest saß und Ventress und Skorr ihre Jagd in einem begrenzten Raum fortsetzen konnten. Später musste Ventress feststellen, dass sich auch Obi-Wan auf dem Wrack befand und Vos bei seiner Flucht unterstützte. Mit dem Ziel Obi-Wan zu töten, schickte sie ihre Morp-Droiden los, die die beiden Jedi direkt in den Hangar des Wracks lockte. Nachdem Obi-Wan einen Rancor aus den Transportkisten befreite, um gegen Ventress zu kämpfen, gelang es ihr, den Rancor zu zähmen, um ihn anschließend gegen Obi-Wan einzusetzen. Obi-Wan nutzte Ventress Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Person, um Vos die ungehinderte Suche nach seinem Schiff zu ermöglichen. Als er später mit seinem Schiff zurückkehrte und Obi-Wan aus dem Kampf rettete, musste Asajj eine weitere Niederlage einstecken. Sie hatte Obi-Wan aus persönlichen Rachegefühlen den Vorzug gegeben und hatte nun neben ihm auch ihr eigentliches Missionsziel, Quinlan Vos, verloren. left|thumb|Asajj Ventress im Kampf gegen Anakin Skywalker. Als Ventress die Verfolgung von Vos und Kenobi wiederaufnahm, stieß Ventress in einem Industriegebiet auf dem Planeten Coruscant auf Anakin Skywalker, der gerade eine Holo-Nachricht seiner heimlichen Geliebten Padmé Amidala anschaute. Ventress entriss ihm den Holoprojektor aus seinen Händen und versprach Anakin, dass sie erst Padmé und dann ihn selbst töten werde. Anakin reagierte zornig und es kam zu einem Lichtschwertduell, bei dem Ventress dem Jedi eine tiefe Schnittwunde neben dem rechten Auge zufügte. Kurz darauf wurde Ventress von Anakin überwältigt, als er sie mit Hilfe der Macht von einer Plattform stieß und mit Elektrokabeln umwickelte. Er hielt Ventress noch einige Zeit in der Luft, bis er sie in die Tiefe Coruscants stürzen ließ. Flucht ins Exil Durch den Kampf mit Anakin hatte Ventress lebensbedrohliche Verletzungen davongetragen. Doch sie überlebte den Sturz und wurde von Dooku nach Boz Pity transportiert, wo sie in einem Bacta-Tank behandelt wurde. Zusätzlich war sie auf einige kybernetische Modifikationen angewiesen. Als Obi-Wan davon hörte, dass Ventress den Kampf gegen Anakin überlebt habe, nahm er eine Mission an, um Ventress zu finden. Da er Ventress Lebensgeschichte kannte, war er davon überzeugt, dass sie sich aus Furcht und Verzweiflung der Konföderation anschloss und dass sie sich wieder zur Vernunft bringen lassen konnte. thumb|Asajj Ventress, von Dooku verraten und von Obi-Wan gerettet. Als Obi-Wan in einer konföderierten Basis auf Boz Pity den Bacta-Tank entdeckte, befreite sich Ventress selbstständig aus ihrem Tank und griff den Jedi mit ihren Lichtschwertern an, die ihr von Dooku zugeworfen wurden. Während sich Ventress mit Obi-Wan und Anakin ein Lichtschwertkampf lieferte, nutzte Dooku die Ablenkung der Jedi, um von Boz Pity zu fliehen. Statt Asajj zu retten, setzte er seine Priorität auf General Grievous, der im Zuge der Schlacht von Boz Pity schwere Beschädigungen erlitt. Dooku sah keinen Wert mehr in Ventress, zumal sämtliche ihrer Missionen zum Scheitern verurteilt waren und sie niemals einen Erfolg vorzuweisen hatte. Als Ventress Dookus Evakuierung entdeckte, beendete sie den Kampf und rannte zu Dooku. Dabei wurde sie von einem IG-100 MagnaWächter, der in Dookus Auftrag handelte, mit einem Blaster angeschossen. Nachdem Ventress bemerkt hatte, dass Obi-Wan ihr helfen wollte, griff sie sich ein Metallstück, um den Jedi zu erstechen. Anakin hielt sie jedoch davon ab, indem er ihren Rücken aufschlitzte. Bevor Ventress ihr Bewusstsein verlor, drückte sie Obi-Wan ihre Dankbarkeit aus, indem sie den Jedi vor einem bevorstehenden Angriff auf Coruscant warnte. Mit der Sanitätsfregatte Bright Flight sollte Ventress nach Coruscant transportiert werden, wo sie bestattet werden sollte. Entgegen aller Erwartungen war sie jedoch noch am Leben. Sie bewegte schließlich den Piloten der Fregatte dazu, in ein weit entferntes Gebiet zu fliegen. Sie wünschte sich weg von den Jedi, den Klonkriegen und Graf Dooku. Ihr weiterer Verbleib war sogar im Jahr 40 NSY der Jedi-Chronistin Tionne Solusar nicht bekannt. Machttechniken Ventress wurde von Dooku in der Quy'Tek-Meditation unterrichtet. Damit war es ihr möglich ihre Präsenz in der Macht weitgehend abzuschirmen. Sonstiges thumb|right|Asajj Ventress' Lichtschwerter Jeder ihrer Streifen auf dem Kopf steht für einen Kriegsherren, den sie getötet hatte. Und wie folgendes Zitat zeigt, zählte sie immer nur die Jedi: Ihre beiden Lichtschwerter, die sie von Dooku bekam, konnte sie zu einer S-förmigen Doppelklinge zusammenstecken. Hinter den Kulissen *Asajj Ventress wurde ursprünglich für Angriff der Klonkrieger kreiert und sollte eine neue Sith-Lady sein, die mit Zwillings-Lichtschwertern kämpft. Als man jedoch Graf Dooku erschuf, wurde ihr Konzept wieder verworfen und später für die Animationsserie Clone Wars genutzt. *Ursprünglich sollte Asajj Ventress den Namen Juno Eclipse tragen. Dieser Name wurde später für die Pilotin Juno Eclipse im Roman The Force Unleashed und im gleichnamigen Spiel verwendet. * Asajj Ventress kann man im Spiel The Force Unleashed durch Eingabe des Cheats ACOLYTE spielen. *In dem Buch Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader wird sie auf Seite 80 als „Asaj'i' Ventress“ beschrieben. *Im Spiel Mass Effect 2 hat Subject Zero große Ähnlichkeiten mit Asajj Ventress. Genau wie Ventress hat sie keine Haare auf dem Kopf und mehrere Tätowierungen am Körper. Außerdem kann sie Biotik anwenden, was der Macht sehr nahe kommt. Quellen *''Clone Wars'' *''Der Hinterhalt'' *''Im Mantel der Dunkelheit'' *''Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit'' *''Sezession'' *''Welle der Vernichtung'' *''Im Visier des Bösen'' *''Das letzte Gefecht um Jabiim'' *''Die Feuertaufe'' *''Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden'' *''Pfad der Dunkelheit'' *''Hass und Furcht'' *''Schlachtschiffe über Rendili'' *''Besessen'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' * Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Rattataki Kategorie:Separatisten Kategorie:Dunkle Jedi Kategorie:Cyborgs en:Asajj Ventress es:Asajj Ventress it:Asajj Ventress ja:アサージ・ヴェントレス hu:Asajj Ventress nl:Asajj Ventress no:Asajj Ventress pl:Asajj Ventress pt:Asajj Ventress ru:Асажж Вентресс fi:Asajj Ventress sv:Asajj Ventress